The adoption of wearable consumer electronics, or “smart clothing,” is currently on the rise. Biosensing garments, a subset of wearable electronics, are designed to interface with a wearer of the garment, and to determine information about the wearer's physiology such as cardiac signal (including heart rate), respiration, activity level, body positioning, etc. Such properties can be measured via a sensor assembly in close proximity to the wearer's body, portions of which are in direct contact with the wearer's skin and that receive signals from the wearer's body and activity. Through these sensor assemblies, signals are transmitted to one or more electronic sensors and/or microprocessors for transduction, analysis, display, etc. A drawback of many biosensing garments on the market today, however, is that they are not able to capture signals of sufficiently high resolution, nor are they reliable or durable enough to maintain acceptable performance over time (e.g., signal quality). As such, there is a general need for biosensing garments with improved reliability and durability. A core component of such a system is the connector, wherein the textile component of the sensor assembly interfaces with the electronic sensors and/or microprocessors.